If I Had You
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: That would be the only thing Marshall needs. With him slipping into depression because Fionna is still with hot head, and his mom bugging him (will happen later.) Marshall Just wants his Fi. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Guess what, a new story! In a different show! So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**~I do NOT own Adventure Time.~ **

**SsSsssSSssSSSSSSSsSSsssSsSssSssSSsSSsSSssSSssSSSsSS**

Marshall knew it was too late. He's liked for two years now, ever since she was sixteen. But her and hothead had been together for more than that. For five years, he's burned her, scarred her, yet she still has faith in him that he's not evil. In one month. Flame Prince must wed to become king. Marshall already knew who that special someone is. _His _Fionna.

You see, Marshall has retreated to the slums of Aaa. Always performing in bars around town to keep is mind of _her._ Her beautiful blonde locks, how she was maturing, and many other qualities. He would see them around the kingdom on dates. He snarled in disgust. Of course, when Fionna did hang out with him, he never showed any signs of jealousy. Then there was that day…

SSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSS

"Marshall Lee! Open this door! I have some exciting news!" His blonde beauty yelled at him. He groaned. He was still asleep. The pounding on his door continued until the vampire finally got up and floated towards the door. He opens the door, and Fionna let herself in. She sat down on the couch and was basically jumping up and down in excitement. '_She never did stop being so childish.' _Marshall thought to himself.

"What is it Fi?" He asked her. She took a deep breath in, and a breath out. Then his nightmare became a reality. She showed him her left hand and said,

"FP proposed!" She squealed. Marshall tried not to let his face fall in disappointment.

"W-wow! Hot head finally got the courage huh?"

"Yep!" She frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well, Flame said that, I have to move far away once we're wed." That time, Marshall let his face fell.

"You're leaving?" Fionna nodded slowly, tears beginning to brim her eyes. She then looked up at him.

"The wedding isn't for two day. DO you wanna hang out tomorrow night?" She asked him. Marshall nodded.

"Do you have anyplace in mind?"

"Well, since I'm becoming royalty, I wouldn't mind going on an adventure, then hanging in one of your clubs to hear you play." His bunny smiled. He smirked.

"Alright. It's a date."

**SSSsssSSSSssSSSSssssSSSSssssSSSSsssSSSSSsssSSSSssssSSSSssssSSSS**

**Well, there you go! I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but I don't really have enough time to complete it. :0) so this will be a chapter story, but a short one. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**R&R!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WAIT. LOOK WHO'S ACTUALLY TYPING AGAIN. I know, it's been too long. But I forgot how therapeutic is to write. And also, all of your nice compliments make my day and makes me want to keep doing this. And good news, the hellish homework that took up my time on weekends is no more. So that means there should be an update for you at least every Sunday. But of course, if I find time, I will update whatever story has the most requests. This one didn't really, but I figured, hey, I'll finish the other ones eventually. **

**Here ya go!**

**~I do NOT own Adventure Time~**

**SSSsssSSSSsssSSSssssSSSsssSSSssssSSSsssSSSSssSSSSssssSSSSsss**

Marshall was trying to keep his cool. _'What am I kidding? I am always cool.' _Marshall smirked to himself. But even he couldn't ignore the bead of sweat dripping from his neck. He was currently waiting for his bunny by a dungeon that they planned to meet at.

'_Marry Hot Head? She can't be serious, why would she betray-'_

"Hey Marshall!" The blond beauty said happily. She wore her usual outfit with golden sword in hand. "Ready to go in."

"Lead the way, M'lady." Marshall said. They started off down the deep, dark, pathway.

"So, what's supposed to be in this dungeon?" Fionna asked, holding the flashlight she had packed in her pack. Marshall grinned evilly. He stopped abruptly, which caused Fionna to smack into his back. He turned around and put on his "scary vampire face." (That's what the cat calls it.)

"When the adventurer steps in, the cave is programed to scan your brain and copy your worst nightmares and bring them to life." He said in a sinister voice. Fionna did a gulp. The two continued walking.

"Will it copy your nightmares?" The blond asked.

"Probably not. My nightmares are too powerful. Pray it doesn't." That made Fionna pause for a second, but she continued to follow him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned. The vampire just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He answered playfully.

"Well now I'm worried!" She answered back.

SSSsssSSSsssSSSssSSSsssSSSssSSSssSSSSsssSSSssssSSSsSSSsssSSSssSSSssSSS\

The two reach a rickety rope bridge.

"I'll go first!" The bubbly blonde yelled and started of on the bridge. The vampire grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back.

"Wait." He said, while bending down to grab a rock. He threw it out to the middle of the bridge. There was a low groan from the bridge, showing that it was unstable. Or so the blonde thought. The vampire knew otherwise.

"See? It's fine." Just as Fionna was about to place a foot on the bridge, a deafening roar came from below the bridge. Out from the bottomless pit, a glob of goo reared its ugly head and snapped the bridge in two. He sunk back down into the abyss. Fionna, whose foot was now dangling over the side of the cliff. She shrieked a little and hid behind Marshall's back. "I HATE that goo monster." She said. The vampire chuckled. He liked seeing bunny vulnerable like this. But, he did like it when she turned into a total badass during battles with monsters. He smirked and picked her up, and flew over the abyss. The whole time, Fionna's eyes were strained downwards, looking for any sign of that giant monster age. They landed on the other side of the cliff safe and sound. Marshall and Fionna looked to the opening that led to their next destination. The soft blue light that was shinning through the opening washed over the two and it seemed-calming.

"I feel as if this is a trap." Fionna said. She took out her sword and started forward. She looked over shoulder and called to Marshall; "You coming?" She was determined not to let Marshall see her being 'girly' again.

Marshall, on the other hand, was too busy looking at how Fionna looked innocent and well, beautiful in the pale blue light. He almost didn't hear what she had said to him. He saw her lips move, but the sound was barley audible. He shook his head yes any way, not knowing why. She just gave him one of her goofy smiles and took off running. He smiled back and followed her, not being left behind in the dust.

'_Here we go_' He thought as Fionna and him ran into the pale blue light.

**SSSSsssSSssssSSSsssSSSsssSSSssSSSssSSSsssSSSssSSSsssSSSssssSSSssSSS**

** And there you guys go! And again, I am really sorry about my absence. (Even if no one really cares) But I am back in business and I can't wait to get engulfed back into my stories. **

** Oh, and I also got into this Anime when I was gone called 'Fairy Tail' and I was wondering if any of you were interested on reading it. I haven't written it yet, but I already have my stuff planned out. But be sure to tell me! Also, please keep giving me feed back on what stories you want to see updated next, it'll keep me in the loop and I can feel more connected with you guys! :^) Hope to see you guys again next week! (Or sooner!) Stay awesome!**

**(Sorry for any mistakes :^))**

**R&R!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	3. Chapter 3-FINAL

** …**

**~I do NOT own Adventure Time~**

**SSSsssSSSsssSSSssSSSSsssSSSssssSSSssSSSssssSSSssssSSsssSS**

About an hour later, the duo emerged from the cave, their clothes in tatters. Their faces were covered with dust, soot, and burns from a fire goblin they encountered. In the dungeon while fighting monsters, Marshall realized something: Fionna can be with who ever she wants as long as they make her happy. Even though Marshall is still in love with her.

They were taking the long way back to Fionna's tree house. Night had fallen. As they reached her doorstep, she turned to him and spoke.

"I really had fun today Marshall." She said to him with smile.

"Me too." He responded. "See ya later Bunny!" He says to her, giving her a noogie. Marshall turns and starts to head home.

_If I had you…_

Fionna watched his retreating figure. She sighs as she starts to open the door. Marshall suddenly turns around and yells something back.

"Hey Fionna! Do you maybe want to do this tomorrow?"

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need…_

Marshall smiles and continues his way home. Fionna bit her lip. She felt herself launch off the porch. She ran after him.

"Marshall!" She called.

_The money, fame, and fortune never could compete…_

Marshall turns around only to find soft lips connect to his. Fionna had kissed him. _She _had kissed him. Marshall smirked while he kissed her back.

'_Take that flame-brain.'_

_If I had you…_

**SSSsssSSssSSSsssSSSssSSSsssSSSssSSSsssSSSsssSSsssSSsssSSssSSSss**

** All right guys! Sorry for the long wait, errors, shortness, and this being the last chapter. Yep. You read that right. I didn't really see this going anywhere, so I hope you guys understand. I may continue writing for Adventure Time, but I don't know yet. Maybe if you guys demand it. But thank you for reading!**

**This is my first story that I've completed, so yay!**

**R&R!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


End file.
